The present invention relates generally to writing and painting instruments, more particularly to a marker including a multi-color ink or paint cartridge operatively connected to a motorized driver that may be selectively actuated by a user to spin the ink or paint cartridge during use.
Multi-color writing and painting instruments of the type used to write or draw on paper and the like, with different colors of ink or paint, typically include two or more nibs which simultaneously or singularly engage with the writing surface. Such multi-color writing instruments typically include a unique color of ink or paint, or a unique shade or hue of a given color that may be supplied to the writing nib. Multi-color writing instruments include, but are not limited to, writing instruments taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,287; 4,453,849; 5,388,924; 6,953,296; 7,001,091; and 8,403,577. Such multi-color writing instruments generally include one or more writing nibs bundled proximate each other at the tip region of the writing instrument. The writing nib(s) is supplied with ink or paint of different colors stored in ink or paint reservoirs located in the writing instrument.